


too dear

by masachika



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masachika/pseuds/masachika
Summary: Every word he'd exchanged with Komatsu, every hour he'd spent, all of it was too dear. (Inspired by the song Itoshisugite by KG ft. Tiara)





	

> **too dear  
>  ** _With every word, he gave him strength._

 

 

_Pitter, patter._

Coco absentmindedly looked out the window of his house, watching the droplets of rain hitting the glass lightly. Coco felt out of it today – perhaps because he’s strained himself too much on his training in order to go to the _Gourmet World,_ or was it something else altogether? He wasn’t completely sure, but he, at least, knew that more than physical exhaustion, he felt like his heart’s empty.

_“Komatsu-kun...”_

At times like this, no matter how he hated to admit it, he always thought of Komatsu... the only ‘normal’ person to ever accept him as he was – no, the other _Heavenly Kings_ and people like Ichiryuu were _not_ what he would call normal – the kindest person Coco had ever met. Whenever he thought of the puffer fish whale incident, he’d feel an unimaginable feeling of happiness – and, strangely at the same time, an excruciating pain on his chest. Of course, he _knew_ the reason. He is, after all, a very sensitive person. He’d been denying it the whole time, but he is, indeed, _in love_ with the chef, Komatsu...

Coco looked down, shook his head, and heaved a long sigh. This wasn’t supposed to happen – after all, there’s only one person reflected in Komatsu’s eyes – and that is his combo partner, Toriko. Coco thought of how great it would be if Komatsu weren’t _this_ nice... after all, his kindness only gave Coco false hopes of one day being able to get together with him.

The light sound of Kiss flapping his wings brought Coco out of his reverie – what is he doing?

“Kiss?” Coco called loudly, only to notice the electromagnetic waves of another person – someone he knows so well... “...Komatsu-kun?”

Coco immediately stood up and opened the door – indeed, it was the form of Komatsu, drenched in rain. He seemed to be alone, as Coco couldn’t feel Toriko’s electromagnetic waves.

“Coco-san!” Komatsu yelled, as a bright smile bloomed on his face. Coco stiffened – _Komatsu-kun, such a lovely smile is foul play..._

Gathering every ounce of calmness in him, Coco willed himself to ask, “Komatsu-kun, what brings you here?” as he let Komatsu into the house. With much care, he brought out a clean towel and his own shirt – as he doesn’t have anything else – for Komatsu to change to.

“Ah! I’m... um,” Komatsu scratched the back of his head, as he added in embarrassment: “I just thought that Coco-san might need a company. O-of course I brought some handmade snacks too! And...”

Coco, desperately trying to stop himself from embracing Komatsu, waited for the chef’s words to continue.

“I... I just wanted to see Coco-san, I guess,” Komatsu finished, his cheeks reddening, “After all, it’s been a while since we last met...” his voice lowered with every word, until it became barely audible.

Coco wasn’t sure how to react. His heart’s beating really, _really_ quickly, and he felt his cheeks heating up. Is he blushing? He must be... oh, man, how embarrassing! In front of Komatsu, no less—

“Co-coco-san?” Komatsu asked in concern, “Are you okay?”

Coco, pulled out of his thoughts, immediately nodded, “I’m fine,” he replied, his voice unwavering – at least, he hoped so, “I see. Thank you, Komatsu. You’re just in time – I was going to go out and look for some food myself.”

_A lie._

“Really? In this rain? You’re going to get sick, Coco-san!”

Coco’s expression turned into that of surprise, and then he laughed, “It’s the first time someone worried that I, a Heavenly King, will get sick!” he said, “But in any case, speaking of sickness, shouldn’t you change first, Komatsu-kun? After all, you’re drenched—“

“ _Achoo!”_

Coco looked worried for a while, but he settled for a smile, “Here’s a clean towel and a change of clothes. I only have my own clothes, so...”

“N-no, I can’t possibly accept your kindness, Coco-san! I think I’m being enough of a nuisance just by being he— _Achoo!_ ”

Coco looked at Komatsu with an _‘I told you so’_ expression. Komatsu, in embarrassment, nodded his head and said, “I... I’ll accept the offer with gratitude...”

* * *

“I’m done, Coco-san!”

Coco immediately turned around to see Komatsu – now wearing his shirt, obviously  a few size bigger than Komatsu’s body – and he froze. Is-is this what his fortune-telling's female customers meant when they say _‘boyfriend shirt’?!_ Indeed, Komatsu looked super lovely in Coco’s clothes, at least to Coco himself...

“Is it too big? I’m sorry, I’ve nothing else,” Coco said. Despite how he desperately wants to hug Komatsu right now, he has to keep up appearances as the gentleman of the Four Heavenly Kings, right? Right.

“No, it’s fine!” Komatsu hastily replied, “I mean, yes, it is big, but it’s really warm and comfortable...” Komatsu said as he grabbed a hold of the clothes he’s wearing, “Plus, it smells of Coco-san... it makes me feel safe.”

Coco couldn’t stop himself any longer – his arms reached towards Komatsu, embracing the smaller man. Has there ever been a person who had ever told him that in life? That he made them feel safe? He’s sure that there hasn’t... except Komatsu.

“Co-coco-san?!” Komatsu yelled in surprise, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Coco replied, as he buried his face in the crook of Komatsu’s neck, “Just... let me stay like this for a while, Komatsu-kun...”

“...Coco-san...”

Softly, gently, Komatsu raised his arms and returned the embrace. The warmth that they shared was something unforgettable.

* * *

_Could it be that... this love is reciprocated?_


End file.
